Brittany
General Information Chalcedonist (846-867) Catholic (since 867)|culture = Breton|tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy|tag = BRI|image = Brittany.png|capital = Armor (169) (846-850) Loire (172) (since 850)|rank = Duchy}} The Duchy of Brittany or simply Brittany is a Celtic country located in northwest France. Brittany is playable from 846 to 907, and from 937 to August 4th, 1532. In 907, Brittany is raided and annexed by Danish Vikings, and on August 4th, 1532, The Union of Brittany and France united the two countries together, completing the French unification and creating a greater sense of a French nation and identity throughout the newly unified France. See also: France, England, Francia, West Francia, Aquitaine, Burgundy, Dumnonia, Vannes, Broerec, Denmark, Cornwall, Normandy Form Brittany * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Breton *** Primary Culture Briton ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Nantes (172), Mor-Bihan (171), Penn-ar-Bed (170), and Arvor (169) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If country has Briton as it's primary culture then: *** Change Primary Culture to Breton *** Change capital to Arvor (169) *** Every owned province that is Briton changes to Breton culture Decisions Form France Requirements: * Primary Culture is: **In the French Culture Group or **Is Basque or **Is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** Modern France ** Vichy France ** Francia ** Spain ** European Union * France does not exist * Administrative Technology of at least 32 * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a tribe * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Maine, Berry, Vermandois, Paris, Orleanais, Nemours, and Champagne Upon Enactment: * Country changes to France * France gains permanent claim on the regions of Gallia, Aquitania, and Occitania. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Trigger country event New Traditions & Ambitions. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Breton Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Yearly Navy Tradition # +10% Trade Steering Ideas: # Legacy of Breton Independence: +25% Hostile Core-Creation Cost On Us # The Estates of Brittany: -1 National Unrest # Breton March: +20% Fort Defense # Breton Catholicism: +1% Missionary Strength & +2 Yearly Papal Influence # Protect the Coastline: -10% Ship Costs # League of the Public Weal: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # The Catholicon: +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # +25% Naval Force Limit Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Breton countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Western countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Feudal Monarchies